FUEGO
by IKARI IORI
Summary: Las cosas cambian... Yuri no esta acostumbrado a eso... ¿Podra enfrentar las nuevas circunsatancias?
1. Default Chapter

Esta nevando... otra vez esta nevando... no es que no me guste la nieve es solo que a veces me deprime ver como caen los copos uno tras otro bailando y después... después se derriten con el sol...   
  
Chicos arriba, es hora del entrenamiento, holgazanes, Yuri, levántate ya, anda, Brian, Ian, arriba todos en cuanto terminen podrán tomar algo de comer...   
  
La horrible y anciana voz de Boris era lo primero y lo ultimo que oían los demolition boys en el día, y era lo que frecuentemente escuchaban cuando les tocaba regaño, es decir siempre, no importa cuanto se esforzaran, no importa todo el trabajo que hicieran Boris nunca estaba satisfecho.  
  
- buenos días Boris. - dijo Yuri aun adormecido   
  
Brian lo miro de reojo, siempre se preguntaba cual era el objetivo de saludar a Boris todos los días al despertar... no comprendía esta como muchas otras actitudes de Yuri, recientemente rebautizado por Voltaire como " tala "... al parecer de Brian Yuri era un nombre mucho más adecuado para un ruso, sin embargo siempre que el viejo Voltaire aparecía en la abadía todos llamaban a Yuri por "su otro nombre" esta como muchas otras reglas hechas por Voltaire eran rotas en cuanto el viejo dejaba la abadía.  
  
- levántate ya Yuri... - dijo fastidiado Boris - a ver si ya aprendes a dejar de perder el tiempo.  
  
"siempre es lo mismo" - pensó Brian - "siempre, día tras día, como si esto fuera lo único para lo que hubiéramos nacido"  
  
estaba aun oscuro cuando se levantaron el entrenamiento al que ya estaban acostumbrados fue duro y exhaustivo, parte de la furia que ayudaba a Brian a entrenar pensando verdaderamente en odio era ver a Boris con su grueso abrigo negro y sus guantes de lana., ellos sin embargo debían entrenar con solo sus ropas habituales.  
  
Nieve, otra vez esta nevando... odio la nieve... ¿algún día disfrutaremos del atardecer en alguna playa? no lo creo  
  
Repentinamente Ian dejo escapar un gemido y cayo al piso todos siguieron entrenando, todos excepto Yuri.  
  
- ¿que tienes? Ian ¿te duele?  
  
- déjalo, estoy bien Yuri, es solo un calambre... creo  
  
- vamos déjame ayudarte.  
  
- no, puede volver Boris y castigarte por dejar el entrenamiento.   
  
Yuri se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso... sabia que Boris podría castigarlo sin embargo también sabía que era horrible caer en la nieve sin poder moverse. Tomo a su amigo por la cintura y paso su brazo por el hombro.  
  
- será rápido... vamos Ian ¿ya puedes mover la pierna?  
  
- aun duele.  
  
"que haces, van a castigarte" - pensó Brian cuando noto que Yuri había dejado su lugar "no debería importarme lo que le suceda, sin embargo..."  
  
Brian sacudió la cabeza y siguió entrenando, por suerte Boris regreso mucho después de que ellos habían vuelto a su sitio.  
  
- bien, basta por ahora, deben tomar su desayuno, Voltaire vendrá a la abadía... - y después dijo Boris con tono irónico - tu abuelo vendrá a verte - y dirigió una mirada venenosa a Yuri  
  
Yuri desvió la mirada y Brian por un momento dejo ver su desconcierto ante las palabras y acciones de Boris.   
  
Entraron al comedor donde cientos de chicos aguardaban ya sentados en las bancas de madera a que se les sirviera de desayunar, a los que eran castigados sin comer esperaban afuera parados en medio de la nieve.   
  
Todos los demás chicos miraron entrar a los "demolition boys" los nuevos solo los admiraban por su modo de jugar al beyblade y porque querían ser como ellos, ser parte de los demolition boys.  
  
Los demás los respetaban por todo lo que tenían que soportar de Boris, agradeciendo no estar en su lugar pues eran tratados más estrictamente que los demás.  
  
- toma Yuri... - dijo Ian al tiempo que extendía un varenniki relleno de fresas a tala  
  
- pero, es tu postre no Ian?  
  
- es para agradecerte lo que hiciste halla afuera.  
  
- gracias  
  
Yuri tomo el postre partiéndolo por la mitad  
  
- quiero que lo comamos juntos  
  
"se me revuelve el estomago de solo verlos" - pensó Brian repentinamente - " talvez después de todo es verdad que solo puedo sentir odio"   
  
Voltaire viene¡¡¡  
  
Se oyeron las voces de los otros chicos gritando, a tala se le acelero el corazón por lo que Boris le dijo que sucedería... Brian lo noto pero no dijo nada  
  
..............................  
  
Este es el primer fanfic que hago Brian/ Tala  
  
Espero que les guste  
  
porfa dejen sus reviews son importantes para mi.   
  
cualquier cosa a   
  
h_bravo_roldan@hotmail.com  
  
mili_chan  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
SEGUNDO CAPITULO  
  
EL ABUELO  
  
-HOLA TALA - SALUDO EL ANCIANO MIRANDO AL CHICO QUE BORIS DENOMINABA COMO " LA NUEVA ADQUISICION" DE LOS DEMOLITION BOYS  
  
- PRIVET * - CONTESTO TALA INCLINANDO LA CABEZA CON LA MIRADA FIJA EN EL SUELO Y EL CORAZON CASÍ EN LA GARGANTA.  
  
- KAK DELA?* - EL ANCIANO SE AGACHO UN POCO PARA PODER DESCUBRIR LAS FACCIONES DEL PELIRROJO  
  
- BIEN GRACIAS, SEÑOR.  
  
LOS DEMOLITION BOYS NO ERA UN EQUIPO NUEVO, DE HECHO DESDE HACE MUCHO ERAN LA PIEDRA EN EL ZAPATO DE LOS "ALL STARS" DE ESTADOS UNIDOS.   
  
SIN EMBARGO HABIA OCURRIDO QUE BORIS CONCIDERO QUE LOS ELEMENTOS DEL EQUIPO DEVIAN SER RENOVANDOS Y POCO A POCO LA ALINEACIÓN DE LOS DEMOLITION BOYS FUE CAMBIADA POR MUCHACHOS MAS JOVENES, LOS ANTERIORES HABIAN DESAPARECIDO, "MISTERIOSAMENTE".   
  
TALA ERA EL ULTIMO HASTA ESE MOMENTO QUE SE HABIA AGREGADO A LAS FILAS NUEVAS DE BEYLUCHADORES DE RUSIA.   
  
SOLO BRIAN HABIA SOBREVIVIDO A LO QUE LOS CHICOS DE LA ABADIA DENOMINARON "LA ELIMINACION DE LOS GRANDES". POR RAZONES DESCONOCIDAS BORIS DECIDIO DEJARLO AUN EN EL EQUIPO.   
  
PARA ESTE ENTONCES TALA YA LLEVABA MESES ENTEROS EN ENTRENAMIENTO PERO ESTE ERA EL PRIMER DIA QUE VEIA A VOLTAIRE, Y TENIA MIEDO.  
  
- ALZA LA MIRADA TALA...  
  
TALA TARDO UN POCO EN REACCIONAR POR QUE ESTABA DESACOSTUMBRADO A SU NUEVO NOMBRE.  
  
- SEÑOR....  
  
- ASI QUE ES EL, NO VEO NADA EXTRAORDINARIO EN EL BORIS, MAS BIEN PARECE QUE SE MUERE DE MIEDO.  
  
BORIS AMENAZO A TALA CON UNA MIRADA DE HIELO. LO ESTABA HACIENDO QUEDAR EN RIDICULO CON VOLTAIRE, Y EL RIDICULO ERA LO QUE MENOS LE AGRADABA A BORIS.  
  
- SEÑOR - COMENZO BORIS IRRITADO - LO QUE PASA ES QUE LOS CHICOS DE LA ABADIA NO ESTAN ACOSTUMBRADOS A LOS EXTRAÑOS  
  
- QUE CLACE DE EXCUSA ES ESA BORIS - GRITO VOLTAIRE - SI ES ASI, NO PODRAN BEYBATALLAR EN UN ESTADIO REPLETO DE PERSONAS  
  
- NO ... YO QUICE DECIR... QUE... - DIJO BORIS SIN TENER MUY CLARO LO QUE DEBIA RESPONDER  
  
- NO ME DA MIEDO PELEAR, SEÑOR - DIJO ALFIN TALA, CUYA MIRADA DENOTABA UNA LLAMA ESPECIAL AL HABLAR DEL TEMA - Y NO TENGO MIEDO AHORA.  
  
VOLTAIRE RIO SATISFECHO. PERO SI TALA NO PASABA LA PRUEBA ENTONCES BORIS LA PASARIA MUY MAL.   
  
- ENTONCES PODRAS PELEAR CONTRA CUALQUIERA?  
  
- CLARO QUE SI SEÑOR¡ - DIJO TALA CON CIERTO TONO DE MILITAR EN LA FORMA DE HABLAR.  
  
- ESO CREES?, Y SI TE DIGO QUE HE TRAIDO A ALGUIEN MUY FUERTE?  
  
- DIRIA QUE PODRIA PELEAR CON QUIENFUERA POR BIOVOLT.  
  
............................................................................................................................  
  
- UMH... TARDAN MUCHO - IAN SE REVOLVIA INQUIETO EN SU ASIENTO MIENTRAS ESPERABA A LOS CONTRINCANTES.  
  
- ERES UN IMPACIENTE. - DIJO TRANQUILO BRIAN MIENTRAS TALLABA UN TROZO DE MADERA CON UNA NAVAJA - INCLUSO AUNQUE LLEGARAN PRONTO DEBEREMOS ESPERAR MUCHO TODABIA PARA MARCHARNOS.  
  
- QUIERO VER LA PELEA. ¿CON QUIEN VA A LUCHAR YURI?  
  
- NO ESTOY SEGURO, PERO OÍ RUMORES DE QUE HABRA UN CHICO MÁS EN EL "EQUIPO" - DIJO BRIAN CON GESTO ENFADADO.  
  
- UN CHICO NUEVO? UMH... ¿COMO UN CHICO NUEVO PUEDE VENIR A PROBAR A YURI? SABEMOS QUE ES MEJOR QUE NOSOTROS DOS, EN TODO CASO ¿NO SERIA EL CHICO NUEVO EL QUE DEBERIA SOMETERSE A PRUEBA ANTE NOSOTROS TRES?  
  
- ESTE NO ES UN CHICO COMÚN POR AQUÍ... NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE ENTRE A LA ABADIA DIRECTAMENTE EN EL EQUIPO... DICEN QUE ESE CHICO ES...   
  
PERO BRIAN NO TERMINO LA FRASE, BORIS SE ACERCABA Y SI LOS OÍA HABLAR DE ALGO QUE SE SUPONE ELLOS NO SABIAN LOS DOS SE QUEDARIAN SIN CENAR.  
  
"NO ES QUE ME GUSTE MUCHO LA SAZÓN DE LA COMIDA DE LA ABADIA" - PENSABA IRONICO BRIAN - "ES SOLO QUE NO HAY NADA MAS AQUÍ PARA COMER"  
  
- CHICOS - EMPEZO BORIS - MAS VALE QUE NO CAUSEN PROBLEMAS - LO DECIA MAS POR RUTINA QUE POR NECESIDAD, YA QUE BRIAN ERA DEMACIADO CALMADO FUERA DEL PLATO COMO PARA PREOCUPARSE E IAN ERA DEMACIADO FLOJO COMO PARA METERSE EN PROBLEMAS - EL SEÑOR VOLTAIRE VIENE HACIA ACA CON EL NUEVO BEYLUCHADOR...  
  
"ENTONCES ES CIERTO" - PENSO IAN - "¿POR QUE BRIAN SIEMPRE SABE TODO LO QUE PASA AQUI?"  
  
- ¿DONDE ESTA TALA? - PREGUNTO BRIAN, AUNQUE CON TONO INDIFERENTE - ¿NO SE SUPONE QUE PELEARA CON ESE SUJETO?  
  
- ESTA A PUNTO DE LLEGAR - DIJO BORIS - FUE A RECOGER SU EQUIPO.  
  
- PUEDO PREGUNTAR ALGO? - DIJO BRIAN SIN DEJAR DE MIRAR EL TROZO DE MADERA QUE COMENZABA A TOMAR FORMA COMO DE AVE.  
  
- ¿QUE ES ? - DIJO EL VIEJO CON TONO MOLESTO  
  
- EN EL DESAYUNO DIJISTE QUE EL ABUELO DE TALA VENDRIA... Y AHORA VOLTAIRE SE ENCUENTRA AQUI... ¿SIGNIFICA ESO ALGO QUE NO SEPAMOS?  
  
- PUES... - COMENZO BORIS PERO OTRA VOZ MAS ANCIANA Y MAS GRUESA RESPONDIO POR EL.  
  
- DEJAME EXPLICARLO BRIAN - DIJO VOLTAIRE ACERCANDOSE. -TALA ES UN NUEVO MODELO EXPERIMENTAL CREADO AQUI MISMO EN EL LABORATORIO DE BIOVOLT, HACE AÑOS QUE TRABAJAMOS EN LA CREACION DE "EL BEY LUCHADOR PERFECTO", ASI DESARROLLAMOS LA IDEA, PERO HACE APENAS SEIS MESES QUE EL EXPERIMENTO RESULTO TENER POSIBILIDADES DE SOBREVIVIR...  
  
MIENTRAS VOLTAIRE HABLABA ASI DE YURI BRIAN SENTIA UNA FURIA DENTRO DE SI Y AL MISMO TIEMPO UNA GRAN SORPRESA AL ENTERARSE QUE SU COMPAÑERO NO ERA OTRA COSA MAS QUE EL RESULTADO DE UNA PROBETA DE LABORATORIO. CLARO QUE SUPO DISIMULAR MUY BIEN SU EMOCION.  
  
- ESE MODELO NUEVO SOBREVIVIO DE ENTRE UNA MUESTRA AL REDEDOR DE VEINTE SIMILARES - EXPLICO BORIS - ASI QUE FUE PROGRAMADO CON LO ELEMENTAL Y POR FIN, DESPUES DE VARIOS AÑOS DE EXPERIMENTACION, FUE SACADO DEL GIGANTESCO TUBO DE ENSAYO EN EL QUE SE ENCONTRABA Y FUE PROGRAMADO PARA NO HACER PREGUNTAS...   
  
IAN SE HABIA QUEDADO MUY QUIETO SENTADO MIENTRAS OIA LO QUE LOS ANCIANOS DECIAN, CON LOS OJOS MUY ABIERTOS.   
  
- PENSE QUE LO UNICO QUE SE FABRICABA ILEGALMENTE AQUI ERAN BESTIAS BIT - DIJO BRIAN CON DESPRECIO - PERO YA VEO QUE TAMBIEN HACEN EXPERIMENTOS ILEGALES CON SERES HUMANOS...  
  
- NO SEAS DRAMATICO BRIAN - CONTINUO VOLTAIRE - ADEMAS ES MI NIETO POR LA SIMPLE RAZON QUE SU ADN PERTENECE A UNA MUESTRA DEL DE MI NIETO VERDADERO... KAI.   
  
- ¿ES UNA CLONACION? - PREGUNTO TIMIDO IAN - ESO ES?  
  
- MAS O MENOS... NO ES UNA COPIA FIEL DEL NIETO DE VOLTAIRE Y ESO LO VERAN MAS ADELANTE, ESTO ES GRACIAS A QUE EL ADN DE KAI ES CASI PERFECTO... MIENTRAS QUE EL ADN BRINDADO A TALA FUE MODIFICADO... ES EL BEYLUCHADOR PERFECTO CREADO POR BIOVOLT...  
  
- SOBRA DECIR - SIGUIO VOLTAIRE - QUE SI ABREN LA BOCA SOBRE ESTO LA PASARAN MUY MAL.  
  
- SI SEÑOR - DIJO IAN PALIDO AL PENSAR EN SU AMIGO YURI - SI SEÑOR - REPITIO SIN DARSE CUENTA.  
  
- A MI ME PARECE MUY DIVERTIDO - DIJO BRIAN IRONICO - Y NO VEO LA NECESIDAD DE DECIRCELO.  
  
- ESO ESPERO.   
  
- ABUELO... ¿DONDE ESTA MI OPONENTE? - DIJO UN KAI DE APROXIMADAMENTE DIEZ AÑOS, QUE POR FIN LLEGABA AL PLATO  
  
- AQUI MISMO - RESPONDIO BORIS SEÑALANDO HACIA LA IZQUIERDA CON LA MIRADA - TALA, VEN ACA... EL SERA TU OPONENTE  
  
TALA SE ACERCO Y MIRO A KAI COMO SE MIRA A UN BICHO RARO QUE JAMAS SE HABIA VISTO ANTES, KAI POR SU LADO CORRESPONDIO CON UNA MIRADA BASTANTE SIMILAR.  
  
- QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA...   
  
................................................................................................  
  
PRIVET = HOLA EN RUSO  
  
KAK DELA= COMO ESTAS?  
  
................................................................................................  
  
HASTA AQUI LLEGA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE "FUEGO"  
  
LAS EDADES DE LOS DEMOLITION BOYS OCILAN DESDE LOS OCHO HASTA LOS DOCE PERO ESO LO VEREMOS MAS ADELANTE  
  
CUALQUIER COSA A H_BRAVO_ROLDAN@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
MILI_CHAN  
  
PD: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS  
  
.................................................................... 


	2. NIEVE

CAPITULO TRES   
  
BAJO LA NIEVE  
  
....................................................................  
  
ESTE CAPITULO ESTA PENSADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA PYRO Y MIKAEL, AMBOS UNO SOLO, Y TAN DISTINTOS COMO EL JIN Y EL JAN. ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE QUERIDO PYRO, PERO ESQUE KAI ERA PARTE IMPORTANTE DEL FIC Y TENIA QUE SALIR.... xp  
  
MILI_CHAN  
  
........................................................................  
  
BRIAN MIRO DE REOJO AL CHICO NUEVO, ERA MENOR QUE EL Y APARENTEMENTE MENOR TAMBIEN QUE TALA, SIN CONCIDERAR QUE LA EDAD DE TALA NO ESTABA CONCIDERADA EN AÑOS SINO EN LA EDAD GENETICA QUE REFLEJABAN SUS CELULAS BAJO LOS MICROSCOPIOS DE BIOVOLT.  
  
-EH¡ COMO TE LLAMAS? - GRITO KAI DESDE EL OTRO LADO DEL PLATO  
  
- YURI - CONTESTO SIN PENSAR TALA  
  
- AJAJAJAJAJAJA - LA RISA SONORA DE KAI SE DEJO OIR - ESE ES NOMBRE DE MUJER¡  
  
LA MIRADA DE TALA SE TRANSFORMO EN UNA LLENA DE IRA  
  
- MI NOMBRE ES YURI¡ - GRITO - Y TU NO ERES MAS QUE UN PAYASO...  
  
VOLTAIRE MIRO A KAI Y LO REGAÑO CON UNA MIRADA, AUNQUE SABIA QUE SU NIETO NO PODIA EVITAR SER TAN INSOLENTE. DESDE QUE LO HABIA ALEJADO DE SUS PADRES LO MOLDEO PARA CONVERTIRLO EN UN GRAN BEYLUCHADOR QUE SALVARA EL NOMBRE DE LA FAMILIA HIWATARI, PERO KAI TENIA UN DEFECTO MUY GRANDE, TENIA VOLUNTAD PROPIA. LA MISMA QUE TENDRIA UN ANIMAL SALVAJE PUES PARECIA HACER, ACTUAR, DECIR Y PENSAR COMO A EL SE LE DIERA LA GANA, CONTESTABA MAL SIEMPRE QUE PODIA, SE ESCAPABA DE CASA Y MANDABA EL ENTRENAMIENTO AL DIABLO CADA QUE SE ABURRIA.  
  
- BAH... - KAI MIRO A VOLTAIRE Y NOTO SU ENFADO - Y TU TIENES UNA BOCA MUY GRANDE  
  
- NO MAS QUE LA TUYA ¬_¬*  
  
- ... MUY BIEN, ASI LO QUICISTE... QUE EMPIECE LA BATALLA  
  
- ES LO QUE ESPERABA, COMENZABAS A ABURRIRME...  
  
BRIAN MIRO A YURI QUIEN NO OCULTABA LA IRA QUE KAI LE PROVOCABA, POR OTRO LADO KAI SE VEIA TAN TRANQUILO COMO SI AQUELLO NO HUBIERA PASADO. BRIAN NUNCA HABIA OIDO HABLAR ASI A YURI, JAMAS. IAN SE DIVERTIA VIENDO A LOS COMPETIDORES INSULTARSE MUTUAMENTE, DESPUES DE TODO NO ERE UN ESPECTACULO QUE SUCEDIERA MUY AMENUDO EN LA ABADIA.  
  
TRES, DOS, UNO.... ¡¡¡¡LET IT RIP!!!  
  
IAN HIZO LOS HONORES PARA COMENZAR LA BAYBATALLA. BRIAN NI SIQUIERA SE MOLESTO EN VOLTEAR A VER EL PLATO, PODIA SEGUIR LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE LOS BEYBLADES CON SOLO ESCUCHARLOS. SIN EMBARGO MIRABA LA FIGURILLA DE MADERA QUE CASI TERMINABA Y VOLVIO A RETOCAR ALGUNAS PARTES CON LA NAVAJA.  
  
LOS BLADES SALIERON DISPARADOS Y CALLEROS EN EL PLATO GOLPEANDOSE UNA Y OTRA VEZ DESDE QUE EMPEZO LA BATALLA. ESTA SE VEIA QUE SERIA LARGA NINGUNO DE LOS DOS ESTABA DISPUESTO A DEJARSE GANAR POR EL OTRO, Y MENOS DESPUES DE LO QUE HABIA PASADO HACE UNOS INSTANTES.  
  
REPENTINAMENTE EL RUMBO DE LA PELEA CAMBIO, EL DRANZER RESPLANDECIENTE DE KAI APARECIO SOBRE EL PLATO Y DESLUMBRO A TODOS CUANTOS MIRABAN LA PELEA. BRIAN HIZO UN GESTO DE DESAPROBACION, YURI NO HABIA OBTENIDO AUN NINGUNA MUESTRA BIT, POR LO QUE CONCIDERO QUE KAI TENIA LA VENTAJA EN LA BATALLA.  
  
SIN EMBARGO EL BLADE DE TALA ERA MY RAPIDO PARA EL BLADE DE KAI. Y AUNQUE DRANZER LO METIO EN PROBLEMAS POR UN INSTANTE SE RECUPERO DE INMEDIATO Y SIGUIO ARREMETIENDO CONTRA EL, LOS BLADES SACABAN CHISPAS CUANDO SE GOLPEABAN, DE PRONTO COMENZO A NEVAR.  
  
- MIRA... COMO SE EXTINGE TU PETIRROJO CON LA NIEVE - DIJO SARCASTICO TALA  
  
- DRANZER¡¡¡ RESISTE -LE GRITO KAI AL VER QUE DRANZER ESTABA SEDIENDO ANTE LA NIEVE - YA CASI LO TENEMOS  
  
- YO ESTOY ACOS TUMBRADO A JUGAR EN ESTAS CONDICIONES, ASI QUE AUNQUE TENGAS UNA BESTIA BIT NO TIENES MUCHA VENTAJA.  
  
- ES UN FENIX - KAI APRETABA LOS PUÑOS Y LOS DIENTES CON IRA- ¡¡¡ES UN FENIX!!!, GRITO, CUALQUIERA SABRIA DISTINGUIR A UN FENIX DE UN PETIRROJO.  
  
- NO COMIENZES A LLORAR - DE PRONTO EL BLADE DE TALA BRILLO CON UN INTENSO COLOR BLANCO Y SE DEJOESCUCHAR UN TREMENDO AULLIDO PROBENIENTE DE SU INTERIOR - QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO.  
  
- SALUDEN - DIJO BORIS TRIUNFALMENTE - A WOLBURG, LA BESTIA BIT DESARROLLADA PARA TALA.  
  
- ¿MI BESTIA BIT?  
  
"ESTUPIDO" - PENSO BRIAN ANALIZANDO LA BESTIA BIT DE TALA - "ESTA ES UN ARMA DE DOBLE FILO, TALA NUNCA HA ENTRENADO CON UNA BESTIA BIT, SI NO SABE CONTROLARLA EL TENERLA SE CONVERTIRA EN OTRA DESVENTAJA"  
  
SIN EMBARGO LA BESTIA Y EL BEYLUCHADOR SE ACOPLARON PERFECTAMENTE EL UNO AL RITMO DEL OTRO, KAI REALMENTE TENIA QUE HACER UN GRAN ESFUERZO POR EVADIR EL ATAQUE DE TALA.   
  
-RAYOS... ME ESTAS CAUSANDO PROBLEMAS PELIRROJO  
  
YURI SONRIO, AUNQUE AUN NO SE CONFIABA MUCHO POR QUE SABIA QUE KAI NO ESTABA USANDO TODO SU PODER.  
  
AMBOS LLAMARON A SUS BESTIAS BIT PARA RESOLVER EL ENCUENTRO DE UNA SOLA VEZ. LAS BESTIAS ARREMETIERON UNA CONTRA LA OTRA, PERO UNA DECICION REPENTINA DE KAI DECIDIO EL FIN DE LA BATALLA.  
  
-¡¡¡ZAETA DE FUEGO!!! - GRITO MUY FUERTE   
  
DRANZER SE ALZO PARA ARREMETER CON TODO CONTRA WOLBURG QUIEN LANZO UN ULTIMO Y LASTIMERO AULLIDO ANTES DE REGRESAR A SU BLADE EL CUAL SALIO DISPARADO DEL PLATO Y FUE A CAER A LOS PIES DE TALA.  
  
- EL GANADOR DE LA PELEA ES KAI HIWATARI Y SU BESTIA BIT DRANZER, - AUNUNCIO BORIS A PESAR SUYO Y DE TALA.  
  
TODOS TENIAN YA LA CABEZA CUBIERTA POR UNA DELICADA CAPA BLANCA DE NIEVE, CLARO QUE NADIE SE QUEJABA POR QUE ESTABAN MAS INTERESADOS EN LA BEYBATALLA.  
  
- TE DIJE QUE ERA UN DRANZER... LOS DRANZER REVIVEN EN LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS MAS PELIGROSAS, REVIVEN DE SUS CENIZAS Y CUANDO LO HACEN VUELVEL LO DOBLE DE FUERTES. - KAI HABLO ORGULLOSO DE SU DRANZER AL TERMINAR LA BATALLA  
  
- EL CHICO LO HA HECHO BIEN - DIJO VOLTAIRE - ADEMÁS POR UN MOMENTO ESTUBO A PUNTO DE GANAR LA BATALLA, SI HUBIERA SABIDO MANEJAR A WOLBURG SEGURAMENTE HABRIA GANADO... BIEN HECHO TALA.  
  
- ABUELO¡¡¡ PERO YO GANE - DIJO KAI ENOJADO  
  
- ANDA SALUDA A TU OPONENTE KAI.  
  
KAI SE ACERCO A TALA Y LE TENDIO LA MANO.  
  
- ME HE DIVERTIDO MUCHO HOY, HACE MUCHO QUE NO TENIA UNA PELEA DE VERDAD... PERO PENSE QUE TE LLAMABAS YURI  
  
KAI AUN NO CONTABA CON EL 100% DE SU MAL CARACTER, DESPUES DE TODO ERA UN NIÑO TODABIA  
  
- YO TAMBIEN LO HE DISFRUTADO. - DIJO SENCILLAMENTE TALA - ME LLAMABA YURI Y A VECES SE ME OLVIDA MI NUEVO NOMBRE... ES TALA  
  
- ESE SUENA MEJOR - SUGIRIO KAI - ¿TALA QUE?  
  
- IVANOV... TALA IVANOV. - DIJO BORIS SECAMENTE  
  
BRIAN LE DIO UNAS CUANTAS VUELTAS A LA FIGURILLA DE MADERA Y COMPROBO QUE ESTABA LISTA. UN HALCON CON LAS ALAS ABIERTAS, COMO PREPARANDOSE PARA VOLAR SE HALLABA EN SU MANO. FALBORG.  
  
- KAI, ¿TODABIA NO QUIERES QUEDARTE? - DIJO VOLTAIRE  
  
- ME QUEDARE, PERO NO PORQUE QUIERA, SINO PORQUE ME PARECE RIDICULO QUE CREAS QUE GANE SOLO PORQUE ESTE CHICO NO SABE MANEJAR SU BESTIA BIT...  
  
- BIEN ENTONCES LA ALINEACION DE LOS DEMOLITION BOYS ESTA COMPLETA - MURMURO BORIS  
  
-VAMOS ADENTRO... SE ME ENTUMEN LAS RODILLAS - REFUNFUÑO VOLTAIRE  
  
LOS ANCIANOS CAMINARON AL FRENTE SEGUIDOS DE LOS MUCHACHOS.  
  
- ¿CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES TALA?  
  
-ONCE Y TU?  
  
- DIEZ... - DIJO KAI - Y TU ENANO ¿COMO TE LLAMAS?  
  
- OYE¡¡¡ NO ME DIGAS ENANO, TENGO OCHO AÑOS, ME LLAMO IAN  
  
- DE TODOS MODOS ESTAS MUY ENANO PARA TENER OCHO Y TU?  
  
BRIAN SE RESERVO EL DERECHO A IGNORAR AL NUEVO.  
  
- BAH, QUE GENIO... - DIJO KAI CON DESDEN  
  
- SU NOMBRE ES BRIAN... TIENE DOCE - AFIRMO TALA  
  
- YA VEO... PARECE MUY ENOJON....  
  
- EN REALIDAD ES MUY CALMADO CUANDO NO ESTA LUCHANDO - DIJO IAN  
  
AL VERLOS CAMINAR ASI PARECIA COMO SI SE CONOCIERAN DESDE HACE MUCHISIMO TIEMPO.  
  
- DE DONDE VIENES? - PREGUNTO IAN  
  
- DE INGLATERRA... BUENO EN REALIDAD NACI EN JAPON PERO AHORA VIVO EN LONDRES, ANTES CLARO DE QUE ME TRAJERAN A RUSIA - CONTESTO KAI  
  
- COMO ES LONDRES? - PREGUNTO TALA TIMIDO  
  
- PUES ES... MMM... FEO, DEPRIMENTE, AUNQUE NO TANTO COMO AQUI -DIJO KAI BURLONAMENTE  
  
"LO VEN COMO SI DEVERAS FUERA INTERESANTE - PENSO BRIAN - EN LO PARTICULAR ME PARECE MOLESTO... SI NO SUPIERA QUE ES DE DECENDENCIA RUSA NO DEJARIA QUE LO ADMITIERAN EN EL AQUIPO"  
  
TALA DESPERTO AL DIA SIGUIENTE AUN SIN SABER SI LO QUE HABIA PASADO NO HABIA SIDO NADA MAS QUE UN SUEÑO, SIN EMBARGO AL ABRIR LOS OJOS LO PRIMERO QUE VIO FUE UNA PEQUEÑA ESTATUA DE MADERA DE UN HALCON CON LAS ALAS ABIERTAS.  
  
-BRIAN....  
  
............................................................  
  
HASTA AQUI CON EL CAPITULO TRES  
  
COMO SIEMPRE  
  
H_BRAVO_ROLDAN@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
MILI_CHAN  
  
PD: DEJEN SUS REVIEWS 


	3. problemas con el sistema

He aqui el tercer capitulo de Fuego, Va dedicado a Nekito por... creo que por todo. ¡¡ Te quiero mucho!! n_n  
  
ahora si el tercer ¿ o cuarto? capitulo  
  
PROBLEMAS CON EL SISTEMA  
  
"Este lugar es muy gris, sí, gris por todas partes. Mhn... tengo la seguridad de que me obsevan todo el tiempo, como si las paredes contaran con ojos examinadores.... no me importa, si voy a quedarme aqui tendre que averiguar que es en verdad este manicomio... no creo que el abuelo ma haya dejado aqui solo para deshacerse de mi, tiene planes lo sé, algo apesta aqui aparte de Boris y voy a descubrir que es"  
  
- ¿Que piensas Kai?- dijo Ian dirigiendose al muchacho que tenia enfrente  
  
- Que la comida del desayuno se ve muy extraña - dijo seriamente - me pregunto si conoceran el pan tostado o el jugo de naranja...  
  
- Mmmm... talvez, pero talvez no con ese nombre. - Dijo amable Yuri - Pero hay cosas buenas en el lugar tambien...   
  
- al menos en la cocina - Sugirio Ian  
  
- Sigo pensando que este lugar es horrible ¿y ustedes -dijo kai cambiando de tema - como llegaron aqui?  
  
- Estamos aqui y es lo unico que importa - Dijo Brian con una voz helada   
  
- No le gusta tocar ese tema... -_- U- dijo Ian   
  
Tala miro su plato fijamente como si estubiera pensando algo por primera vez... La duda de Kai ahora tambien era una duda suya...  
  
- Brian... - dijo tala muy suave y sin separar la vista del plato - ¿Como... como llegamos aqui?  
  
- Mn... - Brian se quedo callado, se tomo lo que le quedaba de leche y sin mas se marcho.  
  
- Ian?   
  
Ian lo miro ... No podian decirle nada, eran sus amigos pero ese tema estaba prohibido por Boris  
  
- No recuerdo, anda se hace tarde... -_-  
  
Kai miro a Yuri...  
  
- Lo importante no es de donde vienes... sino si estas seguro de querer seguir.... vamos es hora de entrenar...  
  
- Gra... gracias  
  
- yo no hice nada.  
  
El dia siguio como los anteriores, a las manecillas del reloj no le simportaba que tala estubiera sintiendose tan extraño, como si derepente buscara dentro de sí algo que sabia que no iba a encontrar... respuestas.  
  
- ¿que haces aqui solo? - Yuri reconocio la voz de inmediato era Brian.  
  
- mmmm... - dudo un poco al reponder - nada - dijo finalmente - descanzando es todo.  
  
- mentiroso... - dijo Brian sencillamente y se sento junto a el - sabia que estarias aqui...  
  
Yuri miro al rededor suyo, era cierto siempre que se sentia mal sus pasos lo canducian a ese pasillo solitario, como si esperara hayar ahi a alguien que le dijera todo lo que queria saber...  
  
- no me fije hasta ahora...   
  
- que es lo que te atormenta? - dijo Brian mientras miraba fijamente hacia arriba  
  
- Atormentarme? no... yo... no sé.  
  
- Dime, que es lo que te sucede...  
  
- No crei que te importara nadie... en especial no crei que te importara algo relacionado con migo  
  
- No dije que me importara, solo... es curiosidad - dijo Brian evitando la mirada Verde profundo de Yuri  
  
- Mentiroso... - dijo tala sonriendo - Nos vemos luego...  
  
Se levanto y se marcho, dejo a Brian ahí solo y desconcertado, le parecia divertido que Brian tubiera interes en él sobretodo porque siempre parecia alejado del mundo, metido en si mismo... Pero... tal vez Yuri tenia derecho a guardar sus secretos despues de todo.   
  
Kai se encontraba entrenando en el plato central del atrio de la abadia, le encantaba darse cuenta de sus propios progresos con el entrenamiento, era el unico que entrenaba aun en horas de descanzo.   
  
Desde el día que llego causo un gran revuelo entre los otros chicos por su forma de ser, altiva, arrogante como si las reglas de Boris le importaran menos que nada. Comia lo que queria, cuando queria y se dignaba a no comer nada aunque se estubiera muriendo de hambre solo porque el plato tenia mal aspecto o sabia extraño. No ansiaba las horas de dezcanso ni le Yuemocionaba ser parte del equipo ruso, lo unico que Kai queria era Jugar Beyblade, ser el mejor de todos.  
  
- Ese lanzamiento estubo genial¡¡¡  
  
Ah¡ olvide mencionar que desde que llego a la Abadia Ian se le habia pegado como un chicle a Kai... Lo seguia a todos lados, incluso a las duchas, a la hora de comer y desgraciadamente para Kai tambien a la hora de dormir...   
  
- Ian... es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? - Dijo Kai fastidiado  
  
Ian se contento con mover la cabeza de manera negativa y seguir observando.   
  
- Eso pensé....  
  
Depronto una voz muy suave llamo a Kai.  
  
- Tala?  
  
Yuri miro a Ian y luego a Kai...  
  
- Podemos... Podemos hablar solos un momento?  
  
- Claro... Ya oiste enano... esfumate¡¡  
  
- Bah, al fin que ni queria saber...   
  
Ian desaparecio atras de una gruesa columna de cemento.  
  
- Y bien? - Dijo kai curioso por lo que el chico pelirrojo tenia que decirle  
  
- Pero no aqui... por favor  
  
- Esto se pone interesante... a donde vamos entonces?  
  
- Vamos a mi habitación... digo, si no te molesta  
  
- Deja de ser tan amable, se me revuelve el estomago, vamos pues.  
  
- ajá...  
  
Yuri no estaba seguro de lo que queria decirle a Kai... simplemente sabia que tenia ganas de estar con el un rato... de aprender algunas cosas.  
  
- Pasa...   
  
Kai miro al rededorgeneral era un cuarto limpio, sencillo, totalmente cuadrado con las paredes de un gris muy obscuro, paredes muy gruesas, el ambiente era frio, la luz apenas y entraba por una ventana en la parte trasera del cuarto... Habia dos camas gemelas en la habitación, en este punto Kai pregunto con la mirada.  
  
- Oh¡ eso... Es que antes todos dormiamos juntos, Brian,Ian y yo... Desde que llegaste nos separaron en dos grupos, tú duermes con Ian y yo comparto la habitación con Brian.  
  
- Ya veo... ¿y bien?  
  
Yuri miro el piso... deseando que algo se le ocurriera...  
  
- Solo... he pensado muchas cosas desde que llegaste...  
  
Kai alzo una ceja y siguio observando al pelirrojo...  
  
- Por ejemplo... eso de como llegamos aqui... y sobre lo que dijiste de que solo importa si quiero segiuir adelante... y no encuentro respuesta para ninguna de esas dos cuestines...  
  
- Eh... muchas veces digo cosas que no pienso... no te lo tomes tan enserio...   
  
Kai iba a proseguir hablando cuando noto los punos apretados de Yuri y la mirada clavada en el suelo... llena de lagrimas contenidas...  
  
- Tala... ¿que pasa?  
  
- Es solo que... nada.  
  
- Yo no tengo las respuestas qe buscas... si es eso lo que querias, pero despues de todo no esto muy seguro de que quieras saberlas... ¿no?  
  
Yuri reflexiono un momento, su vida hasta ahora no habia necesitado explicaciones aunque no tubiera recuerdos de su pasado... el simplemente seguia instrucciones y se conformaba con saber que esa era su realidad, pero nunca se habia preguntado si queria saber de donde venia o a donde iba... no no estaba seguro de querer saber... su mente comenzo a darle vueltas, un error en el sistema de programacion estaba siendo activado, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y la apreeto fuerte esperando que el intenso dolor que sentia se fuera pronto.  
  
- Eso sí me preocupa...  
  
Kai se hacerco a Yuri y lo abrazo, este no dejaba de gemir por el dolor aunque se aguantaba lo más que podía.  
  
- Vamos, te llebare con Boris...  
  
- No¡ - Dijo tala - Al menos este dolor que experimento es real... pasara pronto  
  
- Pero... como quieras...   
  
Pronto Yuri se canso de pensar y dejo caer pesadamente los brazos a los costados, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Kai y suspiro muy suave.  
  
- ¿Mejor?  
  
- Eso creo  
  
Kai tomo la barbilla de Yuri y con un movimiento suave lo obligo a mirarle,   
  
- valla - dijo mientras retiraba las lagrimas de los ojos del pelirrojo - al menos aqui alguien parece tener sentimientos  
  
Yuri esbozo una leve sonrisa a su compañero, se sentia pesado, adormecido.  
  
Kai levanto a Yuri y lo cargo hasta la cama donde lo recosto...   
  
- ¿quieres que me quede?  
  
- Ajá... - dijo yuri muy leve - por favor.  
  
- Algun dia yo te mostrare mis demonios, ya veras  
  
yuri abrio muy grandes los ojos al no estar seguro de comprender muy bien lo que kai queria decirle.  
  
Rato despues Yuri se quedo profundamente dormido, kai retiro los cabellos que tenia en la cara y observo su rostro. Acaricio una de sus mejillas con la palma de su mano y sonrio.  
  
- Eres como un niño pequeño pelirrojo...   
  
Kai salio de la habitacion y cerro la puerta pensando en tala se alejo de ahí... sin embargo no sabia que alguien lo vio salir de la habitación, alguien que con solo verlo se lleno de furia reprimida... Brian.  
  
...............................................  
  
Hasta aqui tercer ¿o cuarto? capitulo... ya ni me acuerdo como siempre espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews...   
  
cualquier cosa a  
  
h_bravo_roldan@hotmail.com 


	4. EL PRIMER REGAÑO PRIMERA PARTE

cuarto ARRIBA VAMOS ... SI SE PUEDE  
  
GRACIAS A LOS QUE HAN DEJADOS SUS OPINIONES...  
  
.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
EL PRIMER REGAÑO  
  
(primera parte)  
  
Dedicado a Erichan, por todo su apoyo nn  
  
.............................................  
  
LA HORA DE LA COMIDA SE VUELVE LA MAS ALEGRE DE TODAS, SOBRE TODO PORQUE BORIS NUNCA ASISTIA   
  
AL COMEDOR COMUN. LOS CHICOS PODIAN QUEJARSE EN VOZ ALTA Y BROMEAR SIN PENSAR UN MOMENTO EN LA  
  
CENSURA .POR MOMENTOS HASTA SE OLVIDABAN DE LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS Y CADA BOCADO LES SABIA A GLORIA.  
  
- COMO SE LLAMA ESTO? - PREGUNTO KAI   
  
- BORSH - RESPONDIO TALA  
  
- BORSH? - INSISTIO KAI DANDO A ENTENDER QUE ESO NO LE DECIA MUCHO SOBRE EL CONTENIDO DEL   
  
PLATO   
  
- COL CON REMOLACHA, ES UNA ESPECIE DE CALDO...  
  
- ¿Y SABE BUENA?   
  
- NUNCA LO SABRAS SI NO LA PRUEBAS... - DIJO BRIAN SECAMENTE  
  
- VAYA... EL CHICO SERIO HABLA, PENSE QUE TE HABIA COMIDO LA LENGUA EL DRANZER... - DIJO KAI EN  
  
TONO DE BURLA.  
  
BRIAN NO NECESITO HABLAR LA MIRADA QUE LE DIRIGIO A KAI EXPRESO TODO LO QUE PENSABA.  
  
- NADIE HABIA HECHO ENFADAR A BRIAN CON SOLO UNA ORACION MAL ELABORADA - SONRIO IAN  
  
TALA MIRO DE REOJO A BRIAN MIENTRAS TOMABA UNA CUCHARADA DE BORSH. LA CARA TRANSFORMADA DEL  
  
COMUNMENTE APACIBLE BRIAN LE DABA MIEDO. LOS OJOS LLENOS DE IRA, LAS CEJAS ENARCADAS Y LOS  
  
DIENTES APRETADOS...   
  
- OLVIDALO O ACOSTUMBRATE... - DIJO KAI SIN SIQUIERA MIRARLO   
  
......................................  
  
¿Que tienes? - Pregunto Tala acercandose al chico albino - ¿Es kai?  
  
Ese pequeño gusano... - Dijo Brian exasperado - algun día he de encontrarmelo en el plato y vera con quien de mete  
  
Eres tan infantil... - Dijo Tala sonriente  
  
- Y melo dices t  
  
- imaginate... jajaja...   
  
Estaban de nuevo en ese pasillo que se habia vuelto el lugar donde las aflicciones de Tala y los corages de Brian iban a parar.  
  
Tala se sento junto a su compañero y lo tomo del brazo. Brian se sobresalto, aunque solo por dentro, no podia dejar que nadie percibiera sentimiento alguno de su parte, despues de todo para eso era su entrenamiento, para odiar a todo mundo, para lastimar y humillar, para lanzar aquellas miradas de hielo.   
  
- Brian... yo creo que deberíamos comprender un poco a Kai, algún motivio debe tener para actuar de ese modo.  
  
- Es el nieto de Voltaire... ¿Que otro motivo quieres?  
  
- El nieto de voltaire - Yuri suspiro profundamente - lo habia olvidado por completo...  
  
- ¿que pasa? no te gusta la idea - dijo sarcastico Brian  
  
- La verad su familia no me interesa... solo recorde eso que dijo Boris sobre que Voltaire era mi abuelo...   
  
- Lo dijo para lastimarte - Dijo Brian muy serio - no le hagas caso...  
  
- Ah ¿se me olvidaba! debo darte las gracias  
  
- Gracias... ¿Porque?  
  
- Por la figurilla del halcon que me diste... la de Falborg  
  
-Yo no te di nada - Dijo Brian secamente  
  
Yuri miro hacia arriba, a Brian le divertia siempre hacerlo renegar... sobre todo cuando se trataba de negar las cosas.  
  
- Entonces por que lo dejaste sobre mi almohada?  
  
- Lo habre olvidado...   
  
- Ajà... Y que hacias al aldo de mi cama en mitad de la noche? por que al acostarme no estaba ahì...  
  
- Pude haberlo dejado en la mañana...  
  
Era horrible que Brian siempre tubiera una excusa exasperante para todo. Nunca lograba que sacarlo de sus casillas, nunca lograba que   
  
hiciera una cara de sorpresa, de desconcierto, una cara que lo delatara sobre algo...  
  
- en todo caso ¿que hacias al lado de mi cama en la mañana?  
  
- Me miraba en el espejo  
  
- ah¡  
  
Yuri lanzo un suspiro... era cierto el espejo estaba de su lado de su cama...   
  
- Pero... - Yuri no se daba por vencido tan rápido - pero tu nunca te miras al espejo...  
  
- No cuando tu me ves...   
  
- Entonces... entonces... - Yuri bajo la mirada y un rubor ligero le cubrio las mejillas  
  
- que?  
  
- Entonces no era para mi... - del bolsillo de su chamarra saco la figurilla del halcon y se la presento a Brian - toma entonces  
  
- No es mia. Te la encontraste... quedatela - dijo Brian con tono seco   
  
Yuri sonrio en pocas palabras eso significaba que la figurilla si era para el...  
  
- Gracias  
  
- ¿De que?  
  
- ah¡ olvidalo, tu siempre haces como que nada pasa  
  
-y que deberia pasar?  
  
- Nada - dijo yuri con pesar - nada, supongo....  
  
............................................................................................................................................  
  
- A donde vas?  
  
la voz detras de Kai lo angustio un poco hasta que pudo reconocerla, despues de todo en medio de esas tinieblas era facil que a cualquiera se le estremeciera el corazon.  
  
- A ningun lado...   
  
Ian hizo una mueca inconforme al oir la respuesta de Kai.  
  
- Vuelve a la cama enano...  
  
- Quiero ir con tigo...  
  
- NO¡ Entiende, quiero estar solo¡ - Kai lo miro furioso y espero que eso bastara para disuadir a Ian de su idea de no separarse de el ni para dormir.  
  
Ian se metio en la cama y se tapo la cara con las sabanas  
  
- Y mas vale que te quedes ahi¡  
  
y tras decir esto Kai salio de la habitacion con solo una cosa en mente... Los cuartos a los que Boris les impedia entrar.  
  
La abadía se presentaba ante nuestro bey luchador como un mounstro negro con fauces y ojos por todos lados, no había un solo sonido que perturbara el silencio por las nochas mas que el de sus pisadas en la nieve. A veces se preguntaba como había sido capaz su abuelo de dejarlo solo en ese lugar tan horrible, los chicos que vivian ahí se habían olvidado de todo, de sus propios deceos y de sus ganas de vivir, solo obedecían a Boris toda su vida se veía resumida a es a obedecer.  
  
- No, yo no soy como esos perros... me quedare aquí pero no me haran arrodillarme jamas!  
  
Kai avanzaba sin estar muy seguro de saber a donde se dirigia, a donde queria llegar. De pronto una puerta que jamás había visto antes le llamo la atención, era una puerta enorme de madera y por las pequeñas aberturas que tenía gracias al paso de los años se dislumbraba una luz amarilla que temblaba de vez en cuando como la luz de una vela. Kai se hacerco a la puerta y toco su superficie. Una nube de bao salio de sus labios la temperatura bajaba terriblemente por las noches.  
  
Kai...  
  
Una voz salio de la habitación, un murmullo que le llamaba del interior...  
  
Kai...  
  
La voz repitio su nombre y él permanecio estatico frente a la puerta... con un poco de miedo por mirar lo que habia detras, ya que lo que fuera que estubiera allí conocia su nombre. Pero... aun así la curiosidad le quemaba por dentro y decidio asomarse...  
  
- Bien, quien sea que me llame obtendra su respuesta...   
  
Kai se hacerco a la puerta y busco una abertura lo suficientemente grande para poder mirar al interior, con el corazón palpitando con furia, casí en la garganta... quizó mirar pero la luz hirio su pupila al primer instante y despues...  
  
- Kai!  
  
- Ah!! OO'''  
  
Kai lanzo un grito de sorpresa cuando una mano helada lo tomo por el cuello, la voz que lo llamaba ahora había provenido de atras de él, Kai reconocio aquella voz decrepita y asquerosa.  
  
- Bo-Boris! Quieres matarme anciano? Casi me da un infarto!!!  
  
- Que haces fuera de tu habitación?  
  
- No podía dormir... - Dijo Kai sosteniendole la mirada al anciano - y tu? Boris, que hacias fuera de tu habitación?  
  
- Muchacho insolente, ya veras lo que te pasa por hablarme así!  
  
La enorme y huesuda mano de Boris se levanto e iba a golpear al niño pero Kai dijo algo que lo paro en seco.  
  
- No te atrevas a golpearme viejo... ¿No querras que mi abuelo se enfade con tigo verdad? - Kai le miro y se río burlon cuando vio la cara del viejo palidecer al oir nombrar a Voltaire - Así, así esta mejor... Hiwatari es Hiwatari... que no se te olvide, Boris.  
  
-Aun así, por tu falta, mañana seras castigado, justo como tus compañeros.  
  
- Como quieras - Dijo Kai quien ya se alejaba caminando por el oscuro pasillo - viejo.  
  
Boris no se sentía capaz de retener toda esa furia dentro de su cuerpo, el nieto de Voltaire era igual o peor que él... no solo era molesto sino que era totalmente irritante, Kai tendría que aprender a comportarse si no queria que se olvidara de quien era su abuelo y aplicarle la golpiza que se merecia por hablarle así... despues de todo no importaba si Voltaire financiaba todo aquel lugar, mientras el no estubiera presente la abadia era toda suya, de Boris y los chicos le pertenecian solo a el, sin importar de que familia vinieran...  
  
Un ruido sordo lo desperto de sus meditaciones... el sonido de un reloj.  
  
- De modo que ya es hora... pues olvidemos a ese chico por un momento.  
  
Boris atravesó la puerta que momentos antes tenia entretenido a Kai y apago los motores, miro las estadisticas en los monitores, tecleo algunos datos y siguio con los demas procedimientos... este era un asunto en el que no se podía fallar... no podía... no...  
  
..............................................................................................................................................  
  
Kai camino todabia un rato por entre los pasillos... pensando en como podian todos aquellos chicos temblar ante el nombre de aquel anciano. Despues entro en su habiación y se recosto a un lado de Ian quien parecia dormido como una roca.   
  
- Quiero irme  
  
Fueron las palabras que asomaron a los labios de Kai antes de quedarse dormido, era cierto que no tenia miedo al viejo, pero habia algo más... algo que hacia temer al futuro. La herida comenzaba a abrirse desde dentro en su corazon algo comenzaba a hundirse, una espina larga y afilada... ¿que era? ¿que era? Los ojos comenzaron a cerrarsele y de pronto se quedo dormido esperando que eso le hiciera olvidar aquello, aquella voz que le llamaba.  
  
......................................................................................................................................................  
  
El desayuno ocurrio como muchos otros, el tiempo en la abadía se hacia siempre eterno, aveces parecia que iba hacia adelante, hacia atras otras y aveces se detenia en el aire como cuando uno espera que caiga la ultima gota de lluvia despues de la tormenta... eterna y gris.  
  
- Que extraño - dijo Kai mientras revolvia la pasta de avena que tenia en su cuenco  
  
- si, siempre parece que cobrara vida de un momento a otro - dijo Ian mirando su propia ración  
  
- Eso no enano... - dijo Kai un poco desesperado  
  
- Que es? - pregunto Tala al ver la cara de Kai  
  
- Nada... es solo que el viejo Boris no ha cumplido su promesa. - dijo Kai mientras metia una cucharada de avena pegajosa en su boca  
  
- Promesa? - Pregunto muy ineresado Ian - es algo bueno?  
  
- No lo sé... supongo que no... - dijo Kai mientras bebia un poco más de leche haciendo cara de asco  
  
- Tu nunca comes lo que no te gusta... por que comes esto ahora? - Dijo Ian mirando a Kai hacer grandes esfuerzos para tragar  
  
- Por que se me da la gana... yo digo lo que es bueno y lo que es malo para mí - dijo Kai sarcastico - y tambien digo si quiero o no comer de lo malo  
  
- Deberiamos encontrar un segundo significado a eso? - Pregunto Brian sin mirarlo  
  
- No, solo hablo de la avena... - Kai miro a Brian y le sorprendio que el chico parecia no estar molesto con el en ese momento  
  
- Lo que es bueno, lo que es malo... - Tala miro a Brian - ¿que es lo bueno y lo malo para los Demolition Boys?  
  
- No lo sé... - Brian siguio comiendo  
  
- Bueno, pero no nos has dicho cual es la promesa del viejo negro - Tala y Brian miraron inmediatamente a Ian, todos llamaban así a Boris Exepto los Demolition Boys  
  
- Me prometio un castigo... - dijo divertido Kai al oir el apodo de Boris - pero tal vez es un cobarde...  
  
- cobarde? no Kai - Dijo Brian, esta vez mirandolo - no retes a Boris... o te ira muy mal  
  
- uh uhhhh el monje negro viene por mi - Kai sonrio - no me importa, el abuelo queria que estubiera aqui, y aqui estoy, esa es mi unica obligación.  
  
- Como quieras - Brian volvio a atender su plato de avena - pero lo digo en serio  
  
Kai se quedó callado, la voz de Brian grave y profunda le hacia dudar de que estubiera del todo seguro del viejo...  
  
- No te preocupes, siempre duele, pero tambien siempre cura - Tala lo dijo casí por descuido, pero esta frase llego a lo más profundo de Kai  
  
- Estas seguro? - dijo Kai mirando a Tala a los ojos  
  
- Sí, te lo prometo - tala sonrio   
  
- no entiendo - dijo Ian algo confundido  
  
- dejalos - secundo Brian - yo tampoco los entiendo.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
- Yuri  
  
Tala llamo a su blade el cual seguia girando en el plato, solo habia una persona que incesantemente lo llamaba por su nombre ruso, Brian  
  
- Dime, Brian... ¿Por que me sigues llamando así?  
  
- Como? - dijo brian haciendose el desentendido   
  
- Yuri  
  
- Es tu nombre no?  
  
- bueno... sí... no!... es decir... ¡Eso no es una respuesta!  
  
Brian se acerco a Yuri y tomo su barbilla con la mano derecha obligandolo a mirarlo.  
  
- Para que jamás se te olvide quien eres  
  
Yuri abrio mucho los ojos y aunque quiso no pudo evitar los ojos entre violetas y grises de Brian.  
  
- y quien soy?  
  
- Yuri Ivanov  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
- Aun nada? - Pregunto Ian a Kai   
  
- Aun nada - Kai miro su plato, esa sopa aun no le agradaba del todo, pero iba a comerla  
  
-Talvez despues de la comida - Dijo Ian insistente  
  
- Si, como sea, de todos modos no estoy que digamos... ansioso - siguio Kai despues de una pausa  
  
- Trata de olvidarte de eso - dijo tala   
  
- Donde esta brian? - Dijo Kai cambiando de tema  
  
- No lo sé - Tala contesto un poco desanimado - no lo he visto desde la hora del entrenamiento  
  
- Que raro - Ian participaba siempre en las conversaciones aunque la mayoria de las veces no estaba seguro de lo que hablaban sus compañeros - el no suele faltar a la comida  
  
- ni a la hora de dormir... - dijo tala desanimado  
  
- A que te refieres? - Pregunto curioso Kai  
  
- No sé - contesto Tala - no ha estado llegando a dormir... solo lo veo hasta por la mañana, y parece siempre cansado  
  
- que raro - volvio de decir Ian mientras tomaba una papa y le untaba mantequilla  
  
Boris miraba comer a los chicos, trataba de pensar en una forma de castigar a Kai sin que esto involucrara inmediatamente a Voltaire, una forma de que aprendiera la lección sin dejar marcas. Si Boris no habia cumplido su castigo era por su pura escaces de imaginación.  
  
- Nos esta mirando - Dijo Tala sin voltear   
  
- Como lo sabes? - dijo Ian sorprendido  
  
- No sé...   
  
- Pero es verdad - Dijo Kai mirando al viejo - tal vez ya se le ocurrio algo, no crees?  
  
- Puede ser... - comento Ian   
  
- Siempre hay una primera vez - contesto Tala  
  
......................................................................................................................  
  
Continuara  
  
Hasta aqui la primera parte de este episodio nn  
  
Iori Chan  
  
PLEASE REVIEWS ¡¡¡¡  
  
hbravoroldanhotmail.com 


	5. Cambios inevitables o Castigo segunda p...

* * *

Ichan  
  
como siempre mis fanfics resucitan de pronto de entre los muertos... aqui esta otro nuevo capitulo para "Fuego" espero les guste.  
  
R&R Per favore.

* * *

La noche llego sin sucesos nuevos, Brian llego poco tiempo despues de la comida y parecia cansado, Tala siempre se preguntaba a donde lo llevaban, a donde, en particular, lo llevaba Boris.  
  
"Es un entrenamiento especial" - Le habia dicho Brian en alguna ocación - "Es lo unico que te puedo decir"  
  
Tala miro a su compañero de habitación, estaba profundamente dormido... la luna enorme y blanca se dejaba ver por la pequeña ventana, sin embargo el joven de cabellos de fuego no tenia la más minima intención de dormir.  
  
"Brian... ¿Por que no me dejas entrar en tu mundo?"  
  
El joven se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a la de su compañero.  
  
- Aqui estoy, aqui he estado siempre...  
  
Dijo muy quedito aunque no estaba seguro si se lo decia a Brian o a si mismo. Aunque el pelirrojo no tenia puesto más que los boxers puestos no sentia el frio de la noche, se habia acostumbrado a él. Tala observo a Brian dormir, su pecho subia y bajaba de forma ritmica,  
de sus labios salia un poco de vaho...  
  
- Tonto...  
  
Y tras decir esta palabra se retiro de nuevo a su cama, apenas habia tocado la almohada cuando una voz familiar le contesto  
  
- Imbecíl  
  
Tala se levanto de pronto ¿Estaba Brian haciendoce el dormido?  
  
- que, que? - pero no hubo respuesta asi que el pelirojo se acerco de nuevo a la cama de su compañero - Tonto  
  
y de manera instantanea los labios del chico de cabellos purpuras se movieron  
  
- imbecíl - volvio a contestar Brian  
- estupido - profirio tala  
- maldito - dijo con tono de enojo  
- perdedor - se aventuro una vez mas tala  
- patetico - dijo brian apretando los puños  
  
Tala no podia creer lo que sucedia, Brian estaba completamente dormido, y aun asi... aun asi respondia uno por uno todos los insultos que se le dirigian.  
  
- que raro... -

* * *

Otro dia más en ese lugar...  
  
"Maldita sea, comienzo a odiar a todos y a todo, la comida, al viejo, a Ian... a todos! todo aquí apesta..."  
  
Kai pensaba con la cabeza cubierta por las sabanas, tenia frio.  
  
"maldita sea, maldita sea"  
  
De pronto recordo al chico pelirrojo..  
  
"mmm... bueno quiza no todo apeste en este lugar... él me agrada, no es asqueroso como los otros, simplemente no ha descubierto que tiene orgullo, pero yo me encargare de hacercelo saber"  
  
Despues de mucho meditarlo Kai por fin se quedo quieto en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

El día siguiente comenzo para Kai de una manera muy brusca...  
  
- Ah! Maldita sea viejo! estas loco o que te pasa! - fue lo que primero que dijo el chico de ojos de fuego cuando desperto de golpe a causa de una cubetada de agua helada - son las cinco de la mañana  
- sin remilgos mi joven aprendiz - dijo Boris sin emocion alguna  
- aprendiz? - repitio Kai con tono de desprecio - ¿que se supone que aprenda de usted?  
  
decia mientras comenzaba a desnudarse, la ropa mojada de seguro no le haria nada bien.  
  
- Aprenderías infinidad de cosas... si quicieras. - dijo el "Monje negro" mirandolo de arriba a abajo  
- pero no quiero!  
- Estas castigado... - Y eso no me importa!  
- No seas necio Kai... ya veras que uno acaba por acostumbrarse a todo...  
"Maldito viejo, nunca me ha agradado... y ahora no me agrada como me mira"  
- si, como sea...  
  
Kai termino de cambiarse de ropa y se puso las botas.  
  
- ponte esto -Boris le avento una bufanda blanca larguisima - sigueme - ordenó y salio del cuarto  
-estupido viejo.  
-tengo tanta hambre - replico el más pequeño de los demolition boys  
- mejor que no te quejes - Brian lo miro del otro lado de la mesa - deberias estar acostumbrado  
- dejalo - le dijo yuri - nadie puede acostumbrarse a esto... como odio este lugar.  
- como puedes odiar el unico lugar que conoces? - la voz burlona de kai resono a sus espaldas  
- de la manera en que deseas perder la unica vida que tienes - dijo brian mirandolo friamente  
- bah! no comprendo sus dramatismos... - Kai se sento a la mesa con los demas  
-en donde habias estado toda la mañana? - pregunto Ian  
- por ahí... que se yo... - Kai ignoro al pequeño y le dio otra mordida a su pelmeni  
- de, de donde sacaste eso? -replico de nuevo Ian mirandolo  
- de por alli.  
- que malo eres! - dijo yuri mientras le sonreia - lo que pasa es que aun no han servido la comida  
- me lo gane - replico kai aburrido - jejeh  
  
Brian lo miro, a veces no sabia si kai era o solo se hacia tan insoportable.  
  
- que me estas mirando? - kai le devolvio la mirada a Brian  
- ¬¬ a ti? nada.  
- son tan infantiles! - yuri se cruzo de brazos y los miro enfadado  
- y tu te vez tan lindo cuando te enojas - fue la respuesta de kai - que?! - yuri se sonrojo ligeramente  
  
A kai le sorprendio que no hubiera objeciones por parte de Brian, pero despues descubrio que era por que este estaba muy ocupado enterrando el cuchillo de la mantequilla en la mesa.  
  
- Creo que no esta de animos - dijo ian con cara de aburrimiento  
  
¡¡¡LA COMIDA!!!

* * *

La vida era una farsa... se habia dado cuenta de eso, siempre que parecia que podias obtener aquello que siempre deseaste llega alguien más y pasa por encima tuyo... ya no sabia si tenia alguna ventaja tenerle miedo a la muerte, tal vez eso era lo divertido... como una comedia griega... el personaje le teme a lo unico que puede salvarle...  
  
- Siempre hablas dormido?  
  
La voz a sus espaldas lo saco de sus meditaciones  
  
- te refieres a mi? - dijo con algo que podria llegar a parecer una sonrisa  
  
- no me refiero al otro - dijo yuri enfadado, claro que se referia a él, no habia nadie mas en la habitacion  
  
- ah... bueno.  
  
- me sacas de quicio, claro que me referia a ti...  
  
- yo no hablo dormido.  
  
- te oi...  
  
-quizás estabas soñando  
  
- hablar con tigo nunca lleva a nada...  
  
- y hablar con Kai si? - la pregunta se volvio un poco agresiva  
  
- eh? no metas a Kai ahora ¿que tiene que ver el?  
  
- solo una pregunta... ¿te gusta estar con el?  
  
- no voy a responder eso!  
  
- eso significa que si... - brian se volteo para mirarlo - no te pongas así... solo era una pregunta... nada más.  
  
Yuri se sentó de nuevo en la cama, por que tenia brian que preguntar esas cosas? el ni siquiera estaba seguro de las respuestas... solo sabia que Kai era extraño... que tenia algo.  
  
- Sabes que... olvidalo, no me importa, solo tenia curiosidad de saber que es lo que pensabas del nuevo lider  
- nu... nuevo lider? de que hablas?  
- Kai, oi a los viejos hablando... kai es el lider de los demolition boys, al menos desde el domingo oficialmente  
- por que? no.. no es cierto... verdad? - yuri le dirigio una mirada angustiada  
- es la verdad, solo se lo que escuche... - pe.. pero... yo...  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio, brian aun no sabia por que le habia dicho eso... no, si sabia... lo habia hecho para causarle daño, para que odiara a kai de una vez por todas y lo mandara al carajo... un poco de dolor lo ameritaba... ¿o.. no?  
  
- que te pasa?  
- voy... voy a salir... tengo... no, ahora vuelvo  
  
El chico pelirrojo abandono el cuarto tragandose las lagrimas que le quemaban.  
  
- Un poco de dolor lo amerita - brian suspiro y miro hacia la ventana, de pronto sintio como si esas palabras no fueran suyas, como si vinieran de algun lado... alguien las murmuraba en su oido y el solo las repetia - no importa si sufre... lo importante es obtener lo que deseo... el sufrimiento se le esfumara pronto... así es yuri

* * *

La puerta del despacho de boris se abrio de golpe, el chico pelirrojo entro y cerro la puerta tras el.  
  
- Boris! - Tala empezo a hablar mientras jadeaba, de sus labios salian nubes de vaho por el esfuerzo - yo, yo...  
  
El monje no le contesto, ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo.  
  
- Boris! - Repito tala enfadado  
- Boris, boris... - El monje fastidiado antes de alzar la mirada de los papeles que tenia en el escritorio y lo miro friamente - que quieres Tala?  
- por qué? - a leguas se notaba que el pelirrojo estaba muy alterado como para acomodar sus ideas  
- Si no vas a decir nada coherente largate Tala, y cierra la puerta cuando te vallas - dijo el abad volviendo la vista a sus papeles  
  
El chico pelirrojo bajo la mirada y apreto los puños  
  
- Yo soy el lider de los Demolition Boys... yo soy...  
- Ah conque es eso.. - El viejo se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta quedar frente al muchacho  
- Tu no eres más que un muchacho estupido que no sabe como hacer las cosas - Boris tomo la cara de Tala entre sus manos con fuerza  
- yo soy.  
.-tu eres MI soldado, me perteneces Tala, ¿No lo comprendes? eres parte de esto hasta que yo lo desee y haras o dejaras de hacer lo que yo te diga...  
  
El viejo miro con detenimiento las lagrimas que salian de los ojos verde-critalizados de Tala, y sin soltarle la cara le beso en la mejilla... casi tocandole los labios  
  
- ¿Entendido? - dijo mirandolo de forma amenazadora  
- Si señor - Contesto de inmediato Tala apretando los puños y con un dolor en el pecho  
- menos mal, y espero que no se te vuelva a olvidar  
- se acerco al muchacho y le dijo suavemente al oido - si quieres algo más vale que lo tomes a la fuerza... - lo avento contra la puerta y se dirigio tranquilamente a su escritorio - ahora, Vete! - Ordeno friamente  
  
Sin decir más y aun con la marca de las manos de Boris en la cara Tala salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

- Por que los mas apuestos del equipo tienen que limpiar la cocina? - Se quejo ian desde su puesto  
- por que asi es la vida de injusta enano - Kai trato de no enfadarse por las constantes quejas de ian, aunque a veces era inevitable  
- Si tienes razon - el pequeño lanzo un suspiro de resignación  
  
Kai dejo los platos limpios en la mesa, y volvio a su puesto a un lado de Ian. De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrio  
  
- Tu y yo... una batalla, AHORA...  
  
Ian y Kai dejaron de lavar platos y miraron al pelirrojo, tenia la cara descompuesta por la ira.  
  
- Que te pasa? - Kai dejo los más platos limpios en la mesa y se hacerco a Yuri  
- Quiero... aplastarte, tengo unas ganas enormes de acabar con tigo... - los ojos verdes de yuri estaban transformados por la ira  
- no es cierto - dijo kai tocando mejilla con la palma de la mano - quieres tomar un cafecito y contarnos tus penas?  
- Odio tu tono de burla - y sin querer de sus labios broto una sonrisa - estas completamente loco  
- aunque podemos pelear... si quieres, una batalla  
- Sí, sí la quiero... de verdad... yo...  
- Pero antes de que dijera nada Kai lo corto en seco - Vamos afuera en tonces - El semblante de Kai cambio por completo a una expresión fria y despectiva - veamos que puedes hacer lobito...  
- y sin mas salio de la cocina - Me parece que esta enfadado - comento Ian al verlo salir pero no obtuvo respuesta  
  
notas de la autora  
  
ichan: Bueno, bueno... aqui lo tienen.  
kai: fue como de el regreso de los muertos vivientes o algo así ichan: una vez más pido disculpas por mis demoras, pero la universidad bo me deja nada de tiempo  
Kai; ahora resulta.  
i:chan: en fin espero les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios  
Kai: o amenazas de muerte.  
ichan: ¬¬  
  
Reviews Onegai ..................................................................................... 


End file.
